Se suponía que sería perfecto
by Mio uchiha
Summary: Llega el día de la boda de Hermione y Ron, pero esta por una razón sale mal. ¿Qué habrá arruinado el momento mágico de nuestros heroes? Pasa a descubrirlo. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" y está dedicado a Azulz Friki.


_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

_Nunca me he sentido más nerviosa a la hora de publicar un fic, espero que te guste **Azulz Friki.** Al principio quería hacer tu petición difícil porque me encanto la idea, pero tuve pequeñas dificultades por lo que me vi obligada de hacer está, no obstante algún día escribiré aquella petición porque ya me he armado la historia en mi cabeza._

_Quiero agradecer enormemente a **Miss Lefroy**, sin ella no hubiera quedado tan bien el fic._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Se suponía que sería perfecto<strong>_

Si había algún lugar que estuviera más próximo al Paraíso sería paisaje era simplemente perfecto: las montañas lejanas componían un hermoso panorama, había pequeños rastros de escarcha y un camino de pétalos blancos conducían a la entrada de una carpa; dentro de la misma se podía apreciar el hermoso altar donde ese día Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley sellarían sus votos matrimoniales, a los costados de dicho altar se encontraban sillas esmeradamente decoradas, donde los invitados podrían observar el acontecimiento.

_Sin dudas era perfecto._

El plan era fácil y sencillo: al finalizar la ceremonia se dejaría caer una lluvia de estrellas, mientras que Hagrid liberaría a unos hermosos canarios para que sobrevolaran a la pareja. Más tarde sería el momento para el primer baile como marido y mujer, al mismo tiempo del vals, algunos ayudantes, entiéndase por los demás hermanos Weasley, ayudarían a acomodar las mesas para la cena. En conclusión, todo resultaría perfecto.

Puede que se haya salido un poco con la suya, pero Molly Weasley estaba verdaderamente complacida de haber planificado semejante fiesta**.** Y es que esta vez no dejaría que nada la arruinara, si tan solo supiera que la suerte no estaba precisamente de su lado…

* * *

><p>Si nos ponemos a pensar en el arduo trabajo que resultó poder organizar todo no podríamos terminar nunca de hablar<strong>.<strong> Molly había sacado ya de quicio a la mayoría de sus hijos, digo la mayoría porque el agasajado no tenía permitido ayudar en nada del asunto de la preparación, cosa que hizo muy feliz al más joven de los varones Weasley.

Molly parecía estar en toda su salsa; daba mandatos a diestra y siniestra, y pobre del que no las cumplía cabalmente. Todos los hermanos tenían una tarea importante: Ginny se había encargado de las invitaciones, Percy había conseguido las mesas y las sillas para la cena, Bill con la ayuda de Fleur se encargaron de la decoración y George se encargó de los efectos especiales, todos bajo el atento mando de Molly.

Todos habían dado el cien por ciento en cuanto se refiere de esfuerzo. George constantemente se quejaba que en su boda no se había hecho tanto escándalo, pero luego recordaba que había tomado la sabia decisión de que no la organizase su madre. No es que tuviera nada de malo la manera en que Molly efectuaba los preparativos, es que se esforzaba demasiado en ellos; cada vez que había una boda todos terminaban agotadísimos y con su sistema nervioso a punto de colapsar. Pero la culpa de los nervios saturados no era solo culpa de Molly, no señores, la parejita feliz también hacia de las suyas.

— ¿En serio? ¿Canarios? —había preguntado Ron cuando sé entero de lo que se le había ocurrido a su madre y a su novia.

— ¿Qué tiene de malos los canarios, Ron?

— ¿Es una boda o un zoológico? Es de mal gusto.

—Siempre te quejas de todo y nunca aportas ninguna idea —respondió ya enfadada Hermione—. Que sea entonces sin los canarios —dicho esto, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Llamaré a Hagrid entonces para cancelar —había respondido desilusionada Molly. Ron, al ver la molestia de Hermione y la desilusión de su madre, debatió en lo que debería hacer. La respuesta que tuvo fue que debía dialogar primero con su futura esposa, no vaya a ser que su enojo aumentara.

Ron todavía recuerda el miedo que sintió cuando entró a la cocina aquella tarde. Hermione se encontraba ayudando a Ginny con la cena; su seño estaba completamente fruncido. Cuando el menor de los Weasley ingresó a la habitación lo fulminaron con la mirada.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —Ron se había acercado tembloroso a Hermione. Ella lo observó por encima del hombro y volvió a girar como si nada. Ron se tensó al sentir la mirada de su hermana puesta sobre él—. Por favor —imploró a Hermione, ésta se volteó y lo encaró.

—¿Qué quieres decirme? —Ron rogó con la mirada a su hermana para que los dejará a los dos solos. Está al parecer entendiendo el mensaje dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dispuso a irse.

—Perdóname —susurró en voz baja Ron; este observo cómo Hermione alzaba una ceja y cruzaba los brazos.

—No te escucho.

—Perdóname —volvió a repetir más alto—. Tienes razón en lo que has dicho, siempre me quejo de cómo se hacen las cosas y nunca propongo alguna solución o algo —Ron se rascó su pelirroja cabellera nervioso, él mismo observó confundido al ver que su prometida se reía.

—Estás madurando —se acercó a él y le depositó un pequeño beso en los labios—. Antes tardabas como cuatro horas en disculparte, y ese era tú tiempo record. —Él pellirrojo sintió cómo sus orejas quemaban; así es, nuestro pelirrojo se había abochornado y es que él nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero solo dejaba atrás su orgullo por ella. Por su parte, Hermione sonrió victoriosa y se dirigió a la sala.

—Señora Weasley, ha dicho que si a los canarios. —Fue ahí que Ron reaccionó.

—Pero si yo no... —No pudo continuar lo que iba a decir; intentó separar sus labios para poder hablar, pero se vio frustrado en el intento, observó a Hermione hablar con su madre y vio que esta sostenía en la mano derecha su varita; se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Había olvidado que Hermione era la mejor en hechizos no verbales.

Esta clase de escena se había repetido algunas veces a lo largo de los preparativos para la boda; a veces salía como ganador Ron y otras veces Hermione. A pesar de sus diferencias no se podía negar el amor que la pareja en cuestión poseía; sería como querer tapar el sol con un dedo pero a la hora de ponerse en común acuerdo siempre diferían, nada del otro mundo, pero resultaba agotador para la pobre Molly, puesto que a cada rato cambiaban de idea.

Ginny por su parte intentaba que su madre no hiciera alguna metida de pata, si bien estaba llevando muy bien la organización de la boda, su madre de repente no tenía en cuenta la opinión de los novios.

Fue así que a pesar de los inconvenientes previos, llegó el gran día y todo parecía perfecto excepto por…

—Mamá ¿Puedes decirme que es esto? —Preguntó Ginny señalando la mesa que contenía el pastel de boda.

—Ginny, querida, ahora no puedo, luego me lo muestras.

—Mamá en serio tienes que ver esto —escuchó cómo su madre bufaba y se colocaba detrás de ella.

—Y bien ¿Qué es lo que causa tanto problema?

— ¿Notas algo diferente en Ron? —La Sra. Weasley al principio no entendió lo que su hija se refería pero dirigió la vista cuando esta le señaló los muñecos de torta, palideció al ver lo que encontró—. ¿Qué foto mandaste exactamente?

—Pues la primera que encontré, la tenía por aquí —buscó en su delantal y encontró la dichosa foto—. Le dije que el novio era el que se encontraba al lado de la chica.

—Mamá, al otro lado de Hermione está Victor Krum —Corroboró la figura de cera del "novio" con la foto; sí era una copia exacta, pero para su desgracia no la de Ron Weasley.

—No importa, puedo solucionarlo —respiró agitada Molly; con un movimiento de varita eliminó la barba y tiñó el pelo de color anaranjado—. Esperemos que dure toda la noche. —Volvió a inspeccionar su trabajo y se dirigió hacia el patio para ver cómo iban los preparativos para la fiesta.

Hagrid se encontraba alimentando a los canarios que serían liberados; George se estaba encargando de la lluvia de estrellas, mientras el resto estaba ordenando las mesas.

—Bueno, creo que no hay nada más que podamos hacer aquí —sonrió con satisfacción Molly—. Creo que es hora de comenzar a prepararnos. —Su hija asintió con la cabeza y juntas se dirigieron a la Madriguera.

Horas más tarde una joven de usual cabellera enmarañada, se encontraba ansiosa paseándose de izquierda a derecha por toda la habitación. Ginny y Molly se la pasaban persiguiéndola ordenando un detallito aquí y allá; los nervios estaban presentes.

—Hermione ¿Podrías sentarte, por favor? —dijo ya en un tono cansado Ginny. Hermione, que en todo ese tiempo parecía estar en trance, pareció reaccionar y asintió un poco avergonzada.

—Lo siento, estoy un poco nerviosa. —Comenzaron a arreglar los últimos detalles. Al finalizar, Hermione había quedado irreconocible; su cabello recogido dejaba caer libremente unos ordenados bucles, estaba maquillada de forma sutil, dejando apreciar los rasgos de la chica; y, por último, su hermoso vestido blanco adornado con elegantes bordados, su velo caía hasta por encima de los hombros.

—Mi hermano nunca te diría que no. A veces puede ser un poco tonto pero nunca lo haría.

—Ginny, no llames así a tu hermano —exclamó seria Molly—. Bueno, ya va siendo la hora. —Dicho esto Ginny abrazo a Hermione infundiéndole fuerzas y salió de la habitación—. Querida, al fin serás parte oficial de la familia. —Molly le sonrió maternalmente mientras abrazaba a Hermione; ésta, a su vez, solo pudo atinar a devolverle el abrazo—. No podría haber pedido una chica mejor para mi hijo. —Al concluir el abrazo, Molly bajó como si nada hubiera pasado; al salir ella entró Harry.

—Espero que puedas conformarte conmigo. —Hermione le sonrió con un deje de tristeza.

—Siempre soñé que él estuviera el día de mi boda.

—Fuiste muy valiente al hacer lo que hiciste, Hermione, nunca me cansaré de repetírtelo.

—Lo sé, espero que algún día logren recordarme. —Harry había extendido su mano, la cual Hermione agarró.

—Lo harán. —Hermione sintió el fuerte apretón que le dio Harry antes de descender por las escaleras en dirección a la carpa. Sentía los nervios a flor de piel. Nunca imaginó que este día llegaría. Inclusive luego de años de noviazgo con Ron no podía terminar de creérselo, y es que nadie podía culparla, el pelirrojo se había tomado su tiempo en aceptar sus sentimientos.

Al llegar a la entrada de la carpa sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora, podía ver un poco cómo iba entrando el cortejo; sonrió al ver a los pequeños Ted y Victorie agarraditos de la mano, llevando los anillos y las flores, respectivamente. La marcha nupcial se hizo presente, se sujetó fuertemente del brazo de Harry, escuchó cómo éste reía por lo bajo.

—No te rías—lo fulminó con la mirada Hermione, y levantó en alto su mentón.

—Te entiendo completamente, cuando me casé con Ginny temblaba como hoja. —Sonrió ante su comentario, comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior de la carpa; los invitados se encontraban parados ante su llegada; pudo ver cómo Hagrid lloraba sonoramente al fondo, pero su concentración se fijó en el hombre que tenía delante, Ron, parado en toda su extensión; le sonrió nervioso y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Estás hermosa —le susurró cuando se colocó a su lado.

—Damas y caballeros, estamos reunidos aquí para celebrar la unión de…—Hermione se giró a observar a la multitud; en la primera fila Molly y Ginny se encontraban ya con los ojos atestados de lagrimas. Había muchas caras conocidas, personas que no veía desde hace años y otras que apenas le resultaban familiares.

—Hermione Jean Granger. —La misma observó al mago que oficiaba la ceremonia—. ¿Acepta a Ronald Bilius Weasley como su legítimo esposo? —Hermione sintió cómo Ron apretaba fuertemente su mano.

—Acepto. —También noto que Ron a su lado se relajaba. Había estado tensionado hasta ese momento.

—Ronald Bilius Weasley. ¿Acepta a Hermione Jean Granger como su legítima esposa?

— ¿Que si acepto? ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo podría decir que no si ella ha aceptado? —Hermione le dio un codazo en el estomago sutilmente, pero al parecer no lo fue tanto porque escuchó las risas de los invitados.

—Solo di "acepto"

—Acepto.

— ¿Alguien se opone? —Hubo un silencio absoluto—. Entonces me dan los anillos. —Ron y Hermione se voltearon y vieron cómo caminaba Teddy hacia ambos, entregó los anillos al mago y se dirigió rápidamente a los brazos de su padrino.

— ¿Lo hice bien, Harry? —preguntó con su cantarina voz propia de un niño de cuatro años.

—Perfecto —respondió Harry desordenándole los cabellos, ahora azules, de manera cariñosa. Los novios intercambiaron los anillos.

—Por el poder que me confiere el Ministerio de Magia, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia. —Ella sabía que desde ese día todo cambiaría, sería inútil negar que no tendrían peleas o que todo sería color de rosa, conociéndolos, pelearían constantemente; pero eso no les haría olvidar la conexión que hay entre los dos. Sellaron su nueva condición de marido y mujer con un beso; Ron le tomó de las mejillas y depositó suavemente sus labios sobre los de su recién estrenada esposa. Escucharon los aplausos de las personas por lo que decidieron interrumpir el beso.

—Ahí están tus adorados canarios —exclamó sarcástico Ron.

—Tú siempre arruinando momentos. —Él sonrió divertido, le agarro de la cintura dispuesto a darle otro beso cuando un canario se posó sobre su hombro.

—Cuidado —gritó alguien al fondo. Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido; lo único que Hermione consiguió ver fue un rayo color canela dirigiéndose hacía Ron. Inmediatamente, escuchó el grito del que era ahora su esposo.

La escena resultaba algo rara a la vista; al parecer Crookshanks se había escapado de la casa y había sido atraído por el canto de los canarios, había corrido entre la multitud y se había arrojado a la pierna de Ron (la cual ahora trataba de escalar con su uñas) intentando atrapar al bendito canario, el cual por el miedo se había quedado paralizado en el hombro de Ron.

—_Crookshanks_ —chilló Hermione asustada.

—Sabía que no le agradaba a este gato tuyo —gritó Ron tratando de liberarse tanto del ave como del gato. En el momento más inoportuno, a George se le ocurrió soltar la lluvia de estrellas, ésta asustó a ambos animales e incluyó también a Ron, el cual perdió el equilibrio; Hermione lo sujetó del brazo para evitar que se cayera, pero con tan mala suerte que terminó perdiendo el equilibrio ella también y acabó cayéndose enfrente de la mesa donde estaba la torta. Tocó con una mano su pecho; se había salvado de que ésta no se hubiera caído.

A lo lejos, Ron seguía batallando con _Crookshanks_ y el bendito canario momificado. Nadie entendía qué estaba ocurriendo. Aún postrada en el suelo, Hermione sacó su varita y apuntó a Crookshanks.

—_¡Petrificus Totalus!_ —Justo en el momento que terminó de conjurar el hechizo, Ron se movió y le cayó a él. Vio cómo _Crookshanks_ rápidamente aprovechaba dicha situación y trepaba al hombro de Ron, Hermione se levantó lo más rápido que pudo; en ese momento no se dio cuenta de que se había enganchado con el mantel, así que caminó hacia donde se encontraba Ron y fue ahí cuando sintió algo cayendo encima de ella. Cuando se dio cuenta, un pastel de cincuenta kilos había caído sobre la ya señora Weasley, y había salpicado a algunos invitados.

Molly observaba lo ocurrido sin poder creerlo; en tan solo dos minutos había ocurrido una catástrofe: se habían quedado sin pastel, el traje del novio estaba todo rasguñado, ¡el novio estaba arañado!, el vestido de la novia se encontraba con cincuenta kilos de pastel, los invitados se encontraban sucios y el gato se había escapado con su tan preciada presa.

Ron se había liberado del hechizo gracias a Ginny, y se encontraba ayudando a Hermione a encontrar su varita, la cual se había caído al momento del impacto contra el pastel.

—Tranquila, vamos a encontrarla —dijo al ver la desesperación de su esposa, pero algo lo distrajo de su búsqueda. Había encontrado los muñecos del pastel; enseguida notó algo raro en el "novio"—. ¿Por qué tengo barba negra? —preguntó a su madre, la cual palideció al darse cuenta de que el hechizo de esa mañana estaba perdiendo su efecto—. Espera, este muñeco se parece más a… —Sus dudas se aclararon cuando el pelo cambio de pelirrojo a negro— Viktor Krum —susurró con un hilo de voz.

—La encontré —exclamó victoriosa Hermione.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó mostrándole la figura de cera a su esposa.

— ¿Cómo se supone que lo sepa? —respondió sorprendida.

—Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? —acusó a su hermano George al verlo partiéndose de la risa; éste intentó justificar su inocencia, pero nada podía ser considerado creíble si se destornillaba de la risa, por lo que para la cabecita de Ron, George le había jugado una mala broma—. _Tarantallegra. _—George comenzó a bailar como loco. Entre su baile y su risa, las personas creyeron que ya se encontraba pasado de copas. Ante el baile sorpresivo de George, Molly decidió que era hora de comenzar a poner algo de música para aligerar el ambiente; se sentó cansada y se agarró la cabeza con las manos.

—Otra boda arruinada —suspiro tristemente.

—Yo que tú miraría de nuevo. —Alzó su mirada y se encontró con la de Arthur, que le sonreía—. Creo que has hecho un buen trabajo. —Los dos observaron a la pareja de recién casados; ambos habían comenzado a jugar con los restos del pastel, y Ron había conseguido atrapar a Hermione de la cintura antes que ésta le estrellará un gran pedazo en la cabeza. Fue ahí que los dos comenzaron a bailar—. Y no me refiero a la boda. Míralos Molly, cada uno de nuestros hijos ha aprendido lo que realmente importa: el vinculo entre las familias y el verdadero significado de amar a una persona.

Molly observó a cada uno de sus hijos; Bill se encontraba bailando en la pista con la pequeña Vic entre sus brazos y Fleur se encontraba observándolos sentada en una mesa mientras acariciaba su vientre de seis meses; Percy se hallaba bailando con su prometida en el centro de la pista; George seguía bailando como un loco mientras que la pobre Angelina trataba de ayudarlo, y al final ella se unió también a su baile; Ginny y Harry se encontraban un poco más allá, bailando mientras que el último acariciaba el aún plano vientre de su esposa; y, por último, Ron y Hermione se la pasaban riendo. No les importaba estar sucios y con la ropa rota, lo que importaba era que estaban juntos.

—Tienes razón Arthur, hicimos un gran trabajo.

Al final no fue la boda perfecta, pero nadie pudo decir que no fuera única.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo a ti Azulz Friki. No olviden dejar rw!<strong>


End file.
